a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint and mounting means for lighting fixtures, and in particular, relates to a joint and mounting means whereby the fixture is adjustable in a variety of directions and can be positioned on either side of a mounting structure.
b. Problems in the Art
There are many different known ways to mount a lighting fixture to a mounting structure. Generally, the apparatus to accomplish this mounting is rigid and non-adjustable, as it is intended to support and hold the lighting fixture in a desired aiming direction.
There are, however, situations where it is desired to be able to adjust the aiming direction of the lighting fixture after it has been mounted to the mounting structure. Some small lighting fixtures, such as those used in desk or office lamps, are able to be adjusted in orientation easily because of their small size and weight. However, the ability for adjustable mounting of large lighting fixtures, such as those used in wide scale lighting applications, is problematic.
The relatively large size and weight of wide scale lighting fixtures commands that the mounting structure be able to support the weight, and maintain that support for unlimited years of service. Additionally, safety considerations come into significant play. Because many times these lights are in environments which cannot be easily controlled, such as outside, or placed high up on supporting structures, the ability to have adequate support and at the same time allow adjustability of these fixtures, is difficult to accomplish.
Most times, wide scale lighting, such as is used for lighting sporting fields or for other large area lighting purposes requires the lights to be supported well above the target location. The mounting structure used for such lighting fixtures is generally some sort of a cross-bar or the like attached to a strong vertical post or boom. Therefore, another problem involved in developing an adequately adjustable mounting means for these lighting fixtures is that the lighting fixtures are not easily accessible. In other words, not only is it impractical and dangerous to expect to manually adjust the orientation of such lights on any regular basis, the mounting structure (usually a cross-bar) prohibits easy mounting or adjustment of the lighting fixtures in many directions.
Because wide scale lighting fixtures generally are oriented downwardly towards a target area, the need is to have both structural support and adjustability, in downward tilted directions. The present inventor has previously developed a mounting means and joint which allows such adjustability and support, but that particular adjustability and support is possible in a downward tilted direction on one side of the mounting structure only. By referring to commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,729,077 and 4,712,167, both by Gordin and Drost, and hereby incorporated by reference, it can be seen that the present inventor had developed a mounting means and joint which allows tilting and panning of a lighting fixture from a mounting structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,077 and 4,712,167 disclose the remote adjustability of a lighting fixture, but again are limited only to panning and tilting on one side of the bar to which it is mounted.
A real need exists for a mounting structure and adjustability joint which will permit mounting and adjustability of such light fixtures on both sides of the bar. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to improve over or solve the deficiencies and problems in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to present a bi-directional joint and mounting means for lighting fixtures which presents sufficient strength and structural rigidity to support a lighting fixture from a mounting structure, and yet permits tilting and pivoting adjustability.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means as above described which allows such bi-directional adjustability, that is, from opposite sides of a mounting structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means as above described, which can allow remote adjustability of the lighting fixture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means as above described, which is economical, efficient, and durable.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.